Happy Valentine's Day Indeed
by girlwiththeheartballoon
Summary: Quinn's friends just want her happy for the holiday is all. Faberrittana, Quinn-centric.


**So recently i've gotten back into the writing mood. Kinda. And i finally got this one finished after like a month of sitting in my folder. ****it's faberittanna with Quinn being the main girl, so it'll be mostly Quitt, faberry, and quinntana in that order. There will be two more chapters. And i'm not sure whether or not to Nc-17 this just yet, so for now i'll just rate it a Hard R. **

**enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Her friends just wouldn't leave her alone about it.<p>

It was always in her face. Like, they honestly had nothing else to do but be constant reminders. Never mind that it was fucking _Valentines_ day today. They had the nerve to invite her to go out with them, as if they pitied her- scratch that, she knew they did.

Ugh, and to top it all off, Mike, her best friend since forever, who she could go to for anything and geek out with, _Mike, _had told her that it was just plain sad that she wasn't with someone by now.

Of course he meant well with it. He didn't understand for the life of him why she didn't have a girl by now.

But who cares if she's 25 and single though? God, it's not _that_ bad.

Still, it didn't exactly ease Quinn's embarrassing status. Well, to them.

She's perfectly fine being alone, which is why she's at home, on her bed, getting ready to watch some good ol' fashioned porn.

Hey, no one said she couldn't get some on Valentines by her own hand, ok?

"Psh, totally nothing wrong with this." She looked down at her naked self, waiting for the movie to start. "Right?"

Nothing.

Quinn frowned at the lack of response, and then rolled her eyes at that thought cause wow, "Ok, so maybe this is a _little_ sad."

Just as the opening sequence was about to start, a loud knocking on her door came to. She frowned yet again and sighed. Nothing good could come of this. Who would be at her door when her friends were all out doing stupid stuff like having dates with their significant others?

She quickly got up, grabbed her underwear and shorts and put em on, adjusting her shirt, and turned off the dvd and tv. She padded out of the room just as the knocking came back, even louder than before. Her eyebrow twitched, getting annoyed. "I'm coming already!"

People these days, impatient motherfuckers.

She got to the door and heard a light giggle and then- a manly squeak? She looked through the peephole and saw nothing but black, so she tried listening to the now hushed sounds emanating from the other side.

Nothing.

She figured it was just the tenant coming to ask her out yet again just to mess with her so she opened the door.

Bad idea.

"Hey! H-hey let- let me go!" It was all a flurry movement of black as soon as a mask was being placed roughly over her head, two sets of arms trying to restrain her. But she wasn't giving up without a fight. Her feet kicked out and her arms flailed, going in blind but not letting whoever it is trying to capture her think it'll be easy. She felt two pairs of hands grab her legs and arms and then- smack!

"Fabray! Get it together woman!"

"Wh- the fuck? _Lauren?_ Lauren Zizes, you get your paws off me before I go kickass ninja on you!"

She heard a laugh to her left as her arm seized under pressure and folded behind her back along with her right. "Oh man, this is too good."

"MIKE." She grunted, her body being pulled up in the air and tossed over a shoulder. She guessed it to be Lauren since she could still hear Mike giggling like a madman behind them, holding her feet from kicking out. "What are you guys doing! Have you gone crazy!"

"Q-Quinn, please don't be mad. We just want to help you be happy today is all."

She couldn't believe her ears. "Tina?" Sweet, sweet and precious Tina was helping them?

"Yeah...?"

Her face scrunched under the stupid mask, "You two are _sick_, bringing Tina into whatever plan it is you two have hatched, I hope you both feel ashamed!"

Mike suddenly got quiet and her body jerked forward as Lauren paused mid-step. A quick moment of silence passed before she squealed as Lauren started moving again.

"Whatever. She totally knew what she was getting into."

She heard Mike mumble a hushed 'sorry T' to his girlfriend and she scoffed. Ugh, what the hell. She heard a door open and then she was thrown on what she guessed to be her bed. No way would they take her outside like this. But- wait, what did Tina mean by helping her get happy?

Her eyes got wide.

She didn't mean- like...she didn't mean what she thought she meant did she?

Oh my god, of course she _didn't._

Excuse her, she's still got porn on the mind.

"Alright, listen up Quinneth-"

"Hey!"

"Quinn."

She rolled her eyes even harder at Mike trying to placate her, but seeing as she was being held down (which really didn't help her idea of what exactly Tina meant by giving her a happy- ah! Helping her get happy, _jesus Fabray_), she had no choice but to listen to whatever stupid thing they had planned.

"As I was saying. We're taking you out so you're not stuck here getting jollies off by your hand, and weeping, because you're alone and stuff."

"_Again_, hey! I don't mind being alone thank you very much. I like the way I live."

"Well, we don't care-"

"Excuse m-"

"That's not true, Quinn!" She turned her head towards Tina's voice, getting frustrated that she still had the stupid mask over her head. "Look, we respect that, _very_ much, ok? We just want you to have some fun is all. No one deserves to be alone on Valentines day. Especially not you."

"Yeah." She hoped Mike could feel the glare being thrown at him through the barrier.

She sighed though, nodding her head just slightly because she understood what Tina and them were trying to do for her. But honestly, what could they possibly do?

She heard some shuffling around, a door opening and then swishing noises. "We can't exactly take you to where you're headed in shorts and a tee so Tina here is gonna pick something out and help you get ready."

"Why can't you just tell me where I'm going and let me get ready by myself? And can you please take this stupid mask off my head already?"

"Because you're not going to agree if we tell you. You're a fun-sucker like that."

"No, I'm not!"

"Quinn," Mike sighed, grabbing her hand and patting it softly, "Just do as we say so you can have a good time."

She slapped it away and huffed, "You guys suck."

"Yeah, yeah we know. So quit yer whining and hurry it up. We ain't got time, Puck's waiting downstairs with the car running." She heard Lauren walk away, Mike grumbling along behind her about totally _not_ being the one who sucked in this group. The door shut just a second later and she heard Tina going through her closet.

"So, " She let out a light chuckle, "seriously, where are you guys taking me?"

There was a big sigh a couple feet away and she hung her head, resigned to her unknown fate. Now, she felt bad for trying to get Tina to spill the beans. Tina wasn't one to lie, but she was loyal. Of course she wasn't going to tell her.

"Quinn, I'm giving you a pair of black jeans and a white tee, ok? Don't need to be too fancy for this."

Her eyes got wide with recognition and she sat up. "Oh my god, please don't tell me you set me up on a blind date."

"_I_ didn't."

"You set me up on a blind date!"

"But, _I didn't!_"

"I can't believe this. I'm not even old enough for this crap!"

There was a tap on her knee and she was handed the clothes. "It's really not so much a blind date as an appointment somewhere."

She wished Tina could see her face under the mask. "And just what the heck is that supposed to mean?" She slipped her shorts down and quickly pulled her jeans on.

"Quinn, just, just let us do this for you. I promise you'll like where you're going." Tina sounded serious, and she knew that when that happened there was no arguing. She sighed again. "Now, I'm going to take the mask off so you can change shirts, but you have to promise you'll let me put it back on without having Lauren tackle you down to do so."

"Can't you just blindfold me? This rubber is making me nauseous."

"Oh, um, we didn't bring one."

"Top drawer on the left. There should be a purple one."

"Why-"

"Please, _please_ don't ask me that."

She heard a squeak and fought off her blush. The mask was taken off and she tried glaring at Tina, but really, it was hard when she was sort of innocent in the whole ordeal. She shook her hair out and switched shirts, not even being pained to ask for a bra. Maybe if she was lucky it wouldn't be cold wherever she was going.

"Thank you." She smiled at Tina nonetheless as everything got dark again.

She had to trust her friends wouldn't set her up with someone that would make her regret even getting out of bed and away from her porn.

* * *

><p>It was a silent drive to wherever the heck she was headed and all of <em>none<em> of her questions were answered on the way. Every time she opened her mouth, she swore one or all of them would sigh simultaneously. So what if she wouldn't shut up about it though.

They deserved to be annoyed at the embarrassment they were about to put her through. If this date turned out to be better than she had originally thought would be a disaster, then she'd apologize. Till then, "Are we there yet? What does she look like? Does she bite her nails, because you all know that's a peeve of mine. Also, I hope you know whether or not she's got a roommate because I for one would really not like to go through what happened last time, and you all know-"

"Can someone _please_ shut her up!"

"We're here!"

"Oh, thank god." The car screeched to a stop and she winced as her body jolted forward and then slumped back.

Puck, that asshole.

Three car doors slammed and it was silent for about 10 seconds. She worried they might have left her there to die- _way to be paranoid already- _but then, as she scoffed and rolled her eyes at herself, the door to her left opened up and hands gently helped her get out.

Still, no one talked and she increasingly grew agitated. The more she walked, the closer and closer she could hear noise- like music, or dare she say it, club music.

Her head swiveled right and left. "You guys set me up on a blind date at a _club_? Seriously!" She felt a light smack to the head and she huffed. What the _hell._

And then she was inside, she could feel it, hear it. It was so hot, and loud, and she could _taste_ the alcohol permeating the air. Her feet stumbled as they started pulling her to walk. This time she could hear their whispers, but because of the stupid music she couldn't hear what it was they were exactly saying. A few seconds later, she felt a shift. It wasn't so hot and the music was muffled so she guessed she was in a room.

There was a light pat on her back and then, "Alright Quinn, this is where we dip and let you out into the real world. We hope you make the best of this experience."

Her brows knitted,"_What_-"

"Shut up, Puck. He's being dramatic, don't listen to him."

"Hey I'm just saying, if it was me in her position-"

"Well, lucky us that's not the case, cause girl is _fine." _Her head tilted towards the foreign voice and her friends went quiet. That must be her blind date then.

"Right, w-well, we'll just be on our way then." Tina's shy voice rung through her ears as she tried to determine what was going to happen. Would she be stuck being blindfolded the whole time? She faintly heard two different sets of heels click in the room then, and puck whistle, and her hands clenched with nerves.

She wanted to see the surely pretty girl with the smoky voice too!

"Oh, you're cute too. Sure you don't want to stay?" She could just imagine Tina's chee- no, her whole _face_ burning bright pink at that- and, and _wait a minute, _what kind of date says that when she's _right there_?

"Um, no, she's good thanks. We're just gonna leave Quinn here." She wants to laugh because Mike sounds nervous about turning her down.

"Mm, San, I get first dance with her." Ok, that's definitely not the same girl. She sounds more bubbly and innocent than the smoky voiced one.

"What? Then I get first kiss!" Her eyes go wide behind the mask because that's a different girl as well. What's going on here, and what does she mean by first kiss? The stupid date hasn't even started yet!

"Lauren, babe, can I _please_ stay and watch, _please._"

Lauren clucked behind her, "Sorry Puckerman, this is for Quinn only. Maybe another time." She hears a whine and then a light kiss and she frowns. What the hell does he mean by watch? Like watch her date go down the drain?

"Ok! So, time to go! We'll just let you girls have at it." She can feel Mike rushes past her, but not before giving her shoulder a quick squeeze and a, "hope you have a good time."

She starts to panic as the tap tap of shoes start to distance themselves away from her until she can no longer hear them, silence washing over everything. There's a quick click of heels coming towards her, and her feet stumble back in nervousness.

"Shh, there there, we're not going to hurt you." There was that melodic voice again.

"Oh my god, Rach, she's so cute."

"Let me handle it, girls."

Great, now they were speaking at her like she was an animal. She's about to say that she's most definitely _not_ some scared little animal when there's a hand on her chest, lightly pushing her back, until the back of her knees hit soft plush and she falls back. She bounces as she adjusts trying to sit up, finally just giving up and leaning back on her hands.

Maybe this was one of those dinner dates that had beds for tables and stuff.

"So, Quinn, right?"

Her head tilts up at the smoky voice and she nods, "Yeah. And you are...?"

The rough chuckle that that question evokes out of the girl makes her spine tingle. It's again silent for a moment before the smell of sweet scented perfume fills her senses, soft hair tickling her cheek, her body dipping as, she guesses, a hand comes down on the bed beside her and another hand cups the side of her neck.

Her heart feels like it's about to beat right out of her chest when a set of lips touch her ear, making her fingers clench the edge of the seat- bed, whatever it is.

"You're so cute, you can call me by my real name; Santana." If not for the fact that this chick just basically said that she would have lied about her name, she would be melting at the tone in which _Santana_ used to tell her this. But as it goes, she's not (well maybe a little, cause really, hot damn) and that admission makes the other two girls in the room gasp.

"Santana you can't do that!"

Santana's still pretty much on Quinn when she says, "Shush it _Sparkles_, or I'll take that first kiss from you. Q here's got some pretty lips."

"But I called dibs, you can't do that either!"

There's a sigh in her ear, and as much as she's turned on by the body that's on her, she's confused as all hell. Since when do blind dates have four people? And since when do they also require that you call people different names? She senses Santana get up off her, heels clicking as she walks over to the other girls. She hears them arguing about names and rules and it's all just so weird that she has to ask-

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? Which one of you am I on a date with?"

Silence, silence, and more silence.

Wow, cool.

She rolls her eyes at the realization that she _still_ has her blindfold on, which is stupid because she shouldn't still have it. But just as she's about to slip it off, a body jumps on her lap, music bumping up to her left and right. Her hands come down on hips just to balance them so they don't fall back, but then retract quickly once she feels skin instead of cloth.

"You're totally adorable, Quinn. This isn't a date." It's that bubbly voice from earlier. The one who said something about a dance.

"It isn't?" But, Tina said- well, she didn't necessarily _say_ it was a date but- but she said _appointment_ and-

"Your friends didn't tell you?" The smoky voi- well, _Santana, _sounds amused and she frowns altogether at the tone because-

"_What_ didn't they tell me?"

This time it's the girl on her that sounds amused when she let's out a bright giggle. "You're at a strip club, silly!"

Her eyes go wide and her jaw drops as she feels the girls body finally start to move from side to side. Strip club? The dat- no, appointment, they set her on is at a _strip club!_ What were they thinking! Oh god, this has to be the most embarrassing to ever happen to her in years. She was that _sad _and _desperate _looking to her friends that the only way for her to get any type of action was to bring her to a fucking _strip club? _Her lips downturn at that, ready to put her hands on the girls shoulders to shove her off.

"A strip club?"

"Yep, and lucky you, your friends got us three for one since it's valentines day and your buddy puck knows the owner." Santana sounds frustrated when she spits out puck's names and she almost smiles because she knows why.

"Quinn, honey?"

Her teeth grit, "Yes?" Who does she think she is calling her _honey_? She probably looks like some plastic barbie with lips jacked up to look duckish and god this couldn't have been more of a bad ide-

"Just _relax."_ Slender fingers wrap around her clenched ones, delicately prying them loose and tangling them together. The girls palms feel so smooth, which is honestly not what she expected since she thought going about on the pole would make them calloused.

But that doesn't deter from the fact that she shouldn't be here. That rather, she should really be at home in bed with a hand down her-

"Um- what, what are you doing?" There's a slight tingle rushing down her spine due to a finger running down her neck, hips still rocking this way and that on top of her, and _wow, that feels good._

A nose nuzzles along her cheek as the song in the background changes from steamy to downright _sex_ and her nerves feel spazzy at the whole ordeal. "Giving you a lap dance, silly." Instead of sounding bubbly like the last time, she sounds just as smoky and dangerous as Santana, practically slapping her _real_ silly with the whisper.

She gulps and nods her assent, which makes the girl smile. She can feel it on her cheek, as well as a soft brush of a kiss that has her heart beating even harder.

Oh god, don't judge her.

Do _not._

She's only, _tentatively_ may she add, allowing this because this may be a strip club, but the girl on her sounds so sweet and she feels so good- and her _friends _did this for her so maybe they had the right idea and she can't really turn the offer down since she's already here and-

"O_h, wow."_ The hips on her start undulating, back and forth, almost as if they're trying to find something, like an appendage she wasn't born with, to fuck on. It's so, _so _erotic it shouldn't really even be legal. She's still got her hand tangled with the girls- and ok, she needs to know what her name is because it's not fair that this sweet girl is known as _anonymous._ So she squeezes the hand in her own and feels the girl slow down to grind against her stomach, which _really_ doesn't help her get her words together, but she grips tight again, and breathes a sigh of relief once the girl whispers out a breathy, "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you what your name is?"

She thinks _maybe_ she should have expected the chuckle and sly reply, "You just did."

"Right." She laughs too, because come on, this girl has to be the friendliest stripper on the planet.

She feels the body twist slightly, the light voice sounding away from her when she says, "San, can I tell her my real name too?"

Oh shit. Her cheeks immediately flush once she remembers that her and this girl aren't the only ones in the room. How could she have forgotten! Christ, and here she was feeling her jollies getting taken care of off hip grinds and sways and all the while there were two other strippers in here. She lets go of the hand in her own and puts it back down on the bed thing, head tilting at the sudden voice that rises up over the music.

"Absolutely not. Santana shouldn't have done it and-"

"Don't pay her any mind, babe, you go ahead and do what you want."

"I _highly _suggest that you do not."

She hears an exasperated sigh. "Hon, can you please just calm down? She probably won't even remember us when this is over, ok?"

"I don't know."

She hears a light "How's about I make it up to you later then, hmm?", and a small giggle before their voices get drowned out by the hot breathes that are suddenly back in her ear and back to making her delirious.

"My name's Brittany."

_Oh._

"That's a pretty name."

She lets out a little squeak when _Brittany_ hums down her throat and starts grinding up against her again, and those fingers that had first taken her hands are now sliding up and down and around _everywhere. _They smooth down over her arms, grab her hands and lift them in the air.

"_Stay," _the voice demands her, and can only nod dumbly. She'll do whatever she wants. And then foreign hands are going back down her arms, tickling her just a little before they wrap around her neck. It's been so long since she's been with someone that a woman's body on her is just heavenly.

The curves that dig oh so deliciously into her own hips has her wanting to cant with her. Has her wanting to grab them and grind them into her pelvis harder. But she doesn't because somewhere in the back of her mind she remembers that it's like illegal to touch a stripper or something. She's not so lost in thought about how she could maybe, possibly work around that when Brittany's fingers skim over her back and scratch back up, pretty much making her almost cum on the spot.

"Fuhh-"

"Feel good now?"

She tips her head back as Brittany's lips descend on her collarbone, wisps of hair tickling her neck. "You could say that." Her arms start to tingle with an ache when finally Brittany takes them and puts them behind her back. She leans back down on them and barely resists the urge to use them as leverage to move her hips up with the wave that is Brittany.

"Well, we can't have that."

She scrunches up her face in confusion and just manages to huff out, "What do you mean?"

A deep moan slips out of her throat when the dancer grinds hard up against her body and she nips at her neck, a (most likely sexy) smile in her tone when she says, "I need you feeling _better than good." _Her frame trembles when Brittany's hands trip up over her chest, which just in case anyone forgot, _is very much without a bra._

So she jerks when the dancer notices, quick hands purposefully going over them again. Embarrassment at this point seems inevitable, right?

Wrong.

Because all she feel right now are her nipples straining against the shirt to get the dancers attention once more, hoping they come back and don't stray again. And they don't. Except this time, one hand circles her left breast while the other hand pinches her right nipple, and the different sensations have her gasping, arching her back to get more. To not have the flimsy cloth be in the way.

Brittany giggles into her jaw, kissing it lightly and pinching her nipple again, giving a light twist and tug and she just wants to scream because it's all just so _much._

As the next song starts up, she feels Brittany sigh against her and say, "Last one." She wants to ask what that means but she feels her get up.

"Whe-," and then there's hands pushing her knees apart.

"Let's make this count, ok?" Brittany sounds so devious, but she agrees anyway.

"Yeah, ok." The hands flip, and then there's _ass_ grinding against her pelvic region that- oh my god, she is so _wet._

"Brittany, _fuck._" her hands hurt from gripping the edge of the bed, but she couldn't really care less if she tried because this has got to be the best thing that's ever happened to her. Her clit gets bumped, well, like, _fucked_ if we're going to be quite honest here, as Brittany goes around in circles.

Her panties are ruined and she feels so sticky and naughty that all she _needs_ to do is actually stick her hand down her pants and fuck herself to happiness. It needs to be done because all this build up is torture.

Hot as hell and _awesome, _but torture all the same.

The hands on her knees feel heavy as Brittany starts going faster, up and down and around in circles again. She feels slightly disappointed that she can't see her because of the blindfold, but- wait a minute! Her hand fumbles up to rip the stupid thing off and just as she does, Brittany bumps against her center, like she's being fucked.

Quinn's eyes squeeze shut, a whimpered "_Fuck!,"_ ripping out of her throat. Damn it this is all just too much, Like, it really is. She's about two seconds away from coming and she's not at all shamed about that fact because her poor clit has been going through teasing bumps for like 7 minutes now and it's _killing her._

She doesn't even register Brittany looking back at her because her eyes opened up after her declaration only to immediately zone in on the perfect, round, ass that's encased only in a thong fucking her center to oblivion. She only takes notices when _Brittany_ whimpers and that's when word vomit occurs.

"Holy crap you're beautiful." Her jaw sort of drops open, eyes roaming all over the other girls face, barely noticing that dark blue eyes are also doing the same with her.

Brittany leans back even further, her back pushing up against Quinn's front, hands coming back around her neck. She feels this seriously _gorgeous_ dancer tug her closer, her heart getting ready to leap out of her throat, clit all but getting pounded into the ground by the crease in her jeans getting pushed down because of Brittany's perfect grinds.

"Your eyes are like, _whoa." T_t doesn't matter that it makes her chuckle, kind of makes the mood shift, because Brittany kisses her cheek so sensually that she doesn't even note the hand drifting back up her thigh until it grips her center through her jeans, which just really-

"Oh,_ oh my god,"_ comes tumbling out of her mouth, moans and slight whimpers also falling out in quick succession as she trembles all over, her lower half arching to get more. She faintly feels that sweet mouth kissing her cheek, jaw, neck all over as she rides that high as long as she can.

"Mm, great then, yes?" The body on her shifts around until she's being straddled again. There's a quick pump to her center and she jolts forward, eyes wide at the sensation.

"Whoa, ho-hold on. Can I get a quick sec?" She would feel embarrassed if not for the fact that it's been a long while since someone other than herself has given her an orgasm and this one was pretty intense.

_Lawd,_ she didn't even have to take her clothes off or anything.

Brittany giggles again, and gets up off her, but not without another kiss, this time to her temple. She sighs at the niceness of it all and smiles happily. She should _not_ be feeling like this girl could be more than just a quick dance and orgasm because it's her _job_ to make people wet themselves. Doesn't stop her from staring at her walk away with a gleeful feeling.

"She's all yours, Rach."

There's an indignant squeak that snaps her out of her Brittany vision and she finally takes in the other two girls there, and her surroundings while she's at it.

It's dark, red and purple fluorescent lights lining up the walls and setting the mood. She's on a black wrap around couch big and wide enough to be a bed in the back corner of the room and she smiles at her almost accurate assumption of what it was when she first sat down on it. She sees some chairs scattered a little ways away from where the arguing girls are. Speaking of, one of them are walking towards her.

"Hi," she breathes out once the girl stops right in front of her. It's all she can do after her clit being tortured to orgasm so good by Brittany was just like a minute ago.

"Hello, Quinn." The melodic voice. It's the girl who didn't want the Santana and Brittany to reveal their names. She leans back on her hands again and takes a nice look up and down the girl. At this point, she can't be shy. She looks so innocent and prim and downright _sexy_ with the little schoolgirls outfit she's got on.

She frowns a tiny bit.

She wants to know what her name is.

The music starts up in the background and her eyes shift from the girls legs to light brown eyes when she lifts up a leg and sets it down next to her hip. "You ready for me?"

Her eyebrows rocket at the lusty voice, not at all expecting that and gulps. First, she just wants to know, "Will you tell me your name?"

The girl, or _Sparkles_, as Santana called her furrows her brows, tilting her head as she raises her other leg, putting it between her thighs instead of straddling her like she thought she would. She thinks she might not even get an answer when there's a light nudge against her just fucked center, which has her eyes rolling back with the light pressure.

They all seem to like to laugh at her because Sparkles laughs at her reaction and whispers in her ear, "Maybe."

She'll take that _maybe_ to the bank.


End file.
